Next generation sequencing has enabled whole genome sequencing and whole genome analysis. Next generation sequencing methods typically rely on the universal amplification of genomic fragments that are first equipped with universal amplification regions and then captured indiscriminately by universal capture primers on a solid surface. The universal capture primers mediate both polynucleotide capture and bridge amplification, a key element in next generation sequencing methods (see, e.g., WO 2011/025477 A1, US 2011/0172119 A1).
While current methods can effectively support the sequencing of entire genomes, they do not allow for the targeted capture of specific polynucleotides and therefore do not support, for example, the targeted sequencing of partial genomes. However, a growing need exists for methods facilitating the targeted sequencing of, for example, specific fractions of an organism's exome or transcriptome. This need is driven partly by cost but also by data handling considerations.
Thus, there exists a need for new methods that enable the targeted next generation sequencing of partial genomes. The present disclosure addresses this need by providing methods for modifying immobilized capture primers on a surface. Related advantages are provided as well.